Les feux d'artifices de Kyoto
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: Une chose était certaine, Heiji et Kazuha n'oublieront jamais les feux d'artifices de Kyoto. One-Shot écrit pour le concours Beika street été 2017.


**Les feux d'artifices de Kyoto**

Il le savait. Il allait subir la colère de Kazuha. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un somptueux restaurant à Kyoto. Il avait choisi ce restaurant pour le cadre magnifique, un balcon avec vue sur le lac Biwa, et l'intimité qu'offraient les boxes individuels. De plus, il devait y avoir des feux d'artifices ce soir. C'était l'endroit parfait. Mais il avait déjà plus de quatre heures de retard. Evidemment, les événements dus à son retard étaient complètement indépendants de sa volonté. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'expliquer au téléphone, qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de dire qu'il avait été embarqué dans une prise d'otage, qu'il s'était battu contre le terroriste, qu'il était tombé par-dessus un pont, pour atterrir dans une rivière et que son téléphone avait rendu l'âme au contact de l'eau. Il ne connaissait pas son numéro de téléphone par cœur, puisqu'il avait toujours été préenregistré. Le seul moyen de la joindre à présent c'était en contactant le restaurant. La femme qu'il avait eue au téléphone le faisait patienter. Il tapotait nerveusement le téléphone que lui avait prêté un policier, tandis que la voiture qui le conduisait sur son lieu de rendez-vous défilait dans les rues de Kyoto.

« Allô ? » demanda incertaine la voix de son amie d'enfance.

« Kazuha, je suis désolé ! » commença t'il « J'ai été retenu…J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Elle ne dit rien. Pas un mot, à la plus grande surprise du détective. Puis l'inquiétude le gagna quand il entendit plusieurs reniflements.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça Heiji ? » demanda la voix vibrante d'émotion de la lycéenne. Elle marqua une pause. « Le restaurant est sur le point de fermer. Ne gaspille pas ton temps. » reprit-elle avec un peu plus de contenance et d'irritation.

« Attends-moi ! J'suis en chemin, j'arrive !»

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'attendre ? Encore ? » explosa t'elle. « J'ai assez attendu ! »

« Si je n'ai pas pu être à l'heure, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Idiote ! » s'emporta t'il.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Le lycéen vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché.

«Tu as raison, je suis une idiote.» le timbre de sa voix se brisa prenant au dépourvu le détective de l'Ouest. « Une idiote qui est bêtement amoureuse de toi. »

Il entendit plusieurs sanglots avant qu'elle ne raccroche brutalement. Le choc pouvait se lire sur le visage du détective. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver dans cette situation.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient à la fois : le soulagement, la colère, la tristesse créant une puissante tornade dans son cœur. Elle laissa les larmes s'évacuer, la tête posée dans ses bras croisés, sur la table. Elle avait été si inquiète. Elle avait compté chaque minute, s'imaginant les pires scénarios. Lorsque la serveuse arriva avec le téléphone, elle ne priait que pour une chose : «Faites qu'il aille bien». Elle ne pouvait expliquer le soulagement de pouvoir entendre sa voix. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne voulait plus faire comme si tout allait bien. Plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à cacher ses sentiments. Cela avait fini par arriver. Elle avait craqué. Elle se releva brusquement. Heiji était en route et elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face, pas après sa révélation. Elle sortit donc du restaurant pour s'aventurer dans les rues nocturnes de Kyoto. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir espéré plus de cette soirée. Elle s'était même habillée pour l'occasion. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait laissé tomber sa queue de cheval contre une natte qui retombait sur son épaule droite.

« Kazuha ! » entendit-elle.

Puis le détective de l'Ouest passa en courant à côté d'elle sans même la remarquer. Il s'arrêta plusieurs dizaine de mètres plus loin, à un carrefour, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, ne sachant quelle direction prendre. Il semblait paniqué. Elle le regarda de loin, étonnée par le smoking qu'il portait puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de la reconnaître. Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, elle pouvait distinguer l'hématome qui se formait sur le coin gauche de ses lèvres, le sang qui commençait à peine à coaguler sur son arcade sourcilière droite, le sang sur sa chemise blanche, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son costume était mouillé, car il n'avait pas plu une seule goutte. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche essayant de cacher son étonnement.

« Kazuha… » murmura t'il essoufflé sans la lâcher du regard. « Je suis désolé, crois-moi si… »

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'elle tremblante.

Il se tenait à moins d'un mètre et elle était maintenant certaine qu'il s'était violemment battu.

« C'est pas important maintenant.» lui répondit le détective avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Kazuha détourna son regard sur le sol. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder en face ? Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments et plus rien n'allait être pareil à présent.

« Je suis désolée. » commença t'elle la voix chargée d'émotions. « Je sais que je ne suis qu'une petite sœur pour toi. Tu l'as répété plusieurs fois…mais… » Elle marqua une pause. Elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. C'était trop douloureux. « Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens pour toi… » Elle releva la tête pour lui faire face. Il semblait abasourdit. « J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle se sentit soudainement attirer en avant et s'écrasa contre les vêtements humides du détective. Il la serra fort contre lui.

«Ça ne devait pas s'passer comme ça ! J'ai vraiment la poisse, toujours un mauvais timing ! » Il grogna de frustration avant de se calmer « Si t'es une idiote, alors j'suis aussi un idiot. » Il serra sa prise et elle pouvait sentir le cœur du détective s'emballer. « Kazuha…Tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque. Je me suis toujours mal exprimé... Tu n'es pas ma petite sœur, et encore moins une simple amie d'enfance. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Tu comprends ? » finit-il en la repoussant légèrement pour croiser ses yeux humides.

« Tu ressens la même chose ? » demanda t'elle prudemment, s'accrochant à la chemise du jeune homme.

« Je ressens la même chose. » confirma t'il en posant son front sur celui de la lycéenne.

« Tu m'aimes ? » espéra t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » Il sourit. « Idiote.»

Plusieurs explosions se firent entendre avant que leurs visages ne soient illuminés par plusieurs couleurs. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers les feux d'artifices.

« Ça, c'était prévu. » fit fièrement le détective de l'Ouest.

La lycéenne rit doucement, sentant la légèreté dans son cœur. Les mains du détective vinrent se poser sur les joues de Kazuha pour essuyer les dernières traces de larmes avec ses pouces. Elle s'était vraiment mise dans tous ses états à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

« Tu avais quoi d'autre de prévu ? » demanda t'elle timidement, sentant le sang lui monter aux joues.

Il souleva un sourcil d'étonnement puis sourit avant d'attirer son visage. Elle ferma fortement les yeux. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment plus d'une fois. Elle fut donc surprise quand le détective posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elle le regarda confuse.

« Assez d'émotions pour ce soir.» Elle fronça les sourcils.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux encore encaisser.» affirma-t-elle.

En un mouvement, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur celles du détective visiblement étonné. Cela ne dura que quelques instants mais cela suffit pour le déboussoler. Elle éclata de rire. Ils ne pourront jamais oublier les feux d'artifices de Kyoto.


End file.
